


Under the moonlight

by Takekurabehime



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gorish?, Rey likes dogs I am telling you, Sex, but it is not graphic, but it's really mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29232210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takekurabehime/pseuds/Takekurabehime
Summary: I don't know why I followed you here. She wanted to reply. Maybe because you're so tall I couldn't help but notice you. Maybe it's because of your hair or the way you move, or maybe it's because of that kind of melancholic look in your eyes. There is something about you that I find terribly attractive and I don’t know what it is: maybe the moon or alcohol or the wolf I have met before infected me with some strange parasite, and now I’m hopelessly attracted to dogs?! I don’t know.She could have said one of these things, any of them. Instead, she said: “I've never bitten anyone, and I want you to be my first.”
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 16
Kudos: 23
Collections: To Find Your Kiss: The Reylo Fanfiction Anthology's Valentine's Day Exchange





	Under the moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shariling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shariling/gifts).



> Thank you so much to shariling for the interesting prompts. I don't consider myself a good writer, and it was my first experience ever with smut, but I tried my best and, hopefully, you are going to have fun reading this short, (kind of) fluffy story. To whom celebrates it, Happy Velentine! (and if you don't, be happy and healthy!)

Under the moonlight 

When midnight came, the Cathedral’s bells rang, and the wedding reached its apex. The bride, dressed in heavy robes of crimson and black, exposed her ivory neck to the eyes of the groom: without hesitating, he pierced her skin with his sharp teeth, and drank her blood eagerly, like he hadn’t fed for days. When he was finished and drunk on her blood, it was his sweet wife’s turn to taking part in such wedding pleasures: her bite was gentler, and the groom’s blood flowed slowly down his collarbone, every drop of it enticing the crowd with its tooth-rotting smell, making the guests sigh shamelessly in pleasure with the newlywed couple.

 _Behold,_ Rey thought, unimpressed: this is, indeed, worthy of being called a vampire's wedding.

Rose, instead, seemed overwhelmed by the romantic show.

"Just imagine, soon it will be your turn to the altar!” she chirped.

 _No thanks. I'd rather be burned alive by the midday sun or be bitten by a werewolf than be forced to do that with Poe Dameron_. The words echoed in her head, but Rey didn’t dare to voice them.

First, she didn’t want to ruin Rose’s misplaced enthusiasm for her nonexistent relationship with Dameron. Second, she knew grandpa Palpatine was listening, and she didn’t want to fight with him about family expectations and how the union of the noble Palpatine and Dameron clans would benefit the entire vampire society, and finally lead them to overthrow the werewolves Skywalkers. Stories said that they were noble knights, and that their queen and king were well beloved outside their clan too. They were the only non vampire family that constituted a serious threat to her grandfather's power. She didn’t think too much of them: their species have always been at each other’s throats, and she didn’t see how this was coming to an end soon.

Rey eyed Poe, who was sitting at the other side of the aisle. He was handsome in his rich brocade and with perfectly tousled hair. He wasn’t even a bad man by any means (okay, he was mildly unbearable in his conviction of being better than any vampire at flying as a bat - in fact, she was); he was just overwhelmingly not her type. Judging at the way he was looking at Finn, Rey suspected she wasn’t his type either.

She looked again at the newlywed couple, still lost in their bliss, intertwined in an intimate embrace.

Werewolves - those troglodytes would have been scandalized by such a show.

Satiated by the bonding ritual the guests stepped out of the Cathedral: there, waiting for Rey, there was grandfather, powerful and imperious, amiably chatting with other vampires. She could hear him repeat “Skywalkers” again and again, with a satisfied smile cracking his dusty face. He didn’t really pay any attention to her.

Rey felt anger surge in her as fast as a lightning crossing the sky and, desperate to leave, she ran away from the church, from her grandfather, from a love where the only blood spilled would have been the one in her heart. 

The taste of raw meat did not fulfill her, far from it: it left a rancid aftertaste in her mouth, even though the deer had been dead for only a few minutes. Rey looked at the pieces in her blood-smeared hands: it was pretty rare that a vampire preferred to feed on animals rather than humans, but she preferred it. The idea of resting her lips on a stranger’s skin, tasting their sweat, blood and fear on her tongue disgusted her. In her whole life she had not yet bitten anyone, and the idea that her first would be Poe made her even angrier.

Exasperated, she decided to go home to rest. Until she heard a voice calling for her, from within the forest. A murmur so low, it could have been the wind. When she looked with more attention, she saw two luminescent yellow eyes staring at her.

A wolf.

It was a giant, with a shiny black mantle and a strange, tormented gaze. 

Rey didn't have any sympathy for dogs, but there was something peculiar about that wolf, a magnetism. She knew she was supposed to be wary of it, ready for any sign of danger: Rey was a vampire, but wolves were strong and dangerous beasts and that one specifically, looked like it could easily overtake her. Yet, she couldn’t avoid being attracted to it, and she instinctively reached out her hand in the wolf’s direction: a kind invitation, which was so uncommon for her that even Rey was surprised by herself. If she expected the beast to grind her teeth and attack her, though, she was disappointed: the beast advanced towards her without hesitation, calm, and kept its gaze fixed on her face. 

Cheeky.

She liked him.

When they stood in front of each other, Rey was sure by the size that the wolf was male, and that he was even bigger than she thought; his eyes were not yellow, but amber, and unsettlingly human. His mantle was drenched with the smell of pines, blood and rain, and she found herself tasting his scent on her palate. The wolf too seemed to be weighing her up: was he wondering if Rey was a predator or prey? She found the idea thrilling. Daring, she caressed his mantle, and it was unexpectedly soft. The wolf let her too, apparently enjoying being pampered. 

It was weird: between the caresseses, Rey could feel some sort of pulse coming from him. It wasn’t his heartbeat, but it felt like it, almost as he was holding his heart in her hands.

A hum was coming from somewhere in the beast, or was it from her? Maybe it was just her imagination. But she felt drawn to him. 

“To think that I don’t even like your kind, always reeking of wet dog”. 

As the wolf understood her, he immediately walked back, giving her a strange, almost offended look that made Rey blush. He stood there for a few seconds, as he was waiting for something. He didn’t want her to say she was sorry, wasn’t he? Well, Rey wasn’t going to talk with dogs. 

…

“Ok, listen, maybe I went a little too far with that. You are not a werewolf, at least - I am sorry, ok?”

She felt stupid and it relly looked to her that wolf grinned. Then, without showing any signs of gratitude for her _obvious_ kindness, he simply walked away in the dark forest, leaving Rey alone and disappointed. When he was gone from her sight, she screamed frustrated after him. And Rey could have sworn she heard a man’s laugh coming from the woods.

That night, the town’s pub was particularly loud. The news of the great wedding had travelled far, and some of the guests seemingly decided to continue the celebrations there.

Rey lowered the crimson hood over her head, in hopes that no one would recognize her. She sat at the counter and threw some coins at the innkeeper: “Anything without blood inside, please”. The revelry around her was deafening and multicolored: not only vampires, but creatures of all kinds sat at the crooked tables, from fairies with rainbow colored hair and lithe bodies, to elves with long necks and pitch-black eyes.

And also apparently, werewolves.

It was easy to recognize them. More than even the most bizarre of the creatures. Werewolves moved in packs, dragging with them their pungent smell. Their manners were distant, their gaze feral, and they always seemed ready to battle. And, of course, they were as big as wild bears.

Rey stared at them, unamused, until something else caught her interest. Encircled by werewolves wearing black leather and strange masks, there was a young were-man, dressed in black silk. He had raven hair and kept keeping his gaze stubbornly low. Rey was immediately intrigued by him: it didn’t often happen to meet a werewolf who didn’t gaze at the world around him as if it wasn’t his. A wolf with ginger hair was talking to him, and when the black wolf replied to him, Rey could see his profile, his long nose and his pale skin sparkled with moles, his lips were plump and red.

Like blood.

Something to which she could not give a name blossomed in her. And when the young wolf got up and left, she could not help but follow him immediately, as if she was bewitched by a mysterious force: it was similar to the instinct to follow a wounded animal when she was hungry. Even though her prey wasn’t a bunny, a boar, or even a human, but a werewolf.

Maybe the deer’s meat had made her sick.

Rey followed him outside the pub, making her way through drunken dwarves and vampires. She could smell the fairies’ flowery scents, and the werewolves’ wild one. Beyond the threshold, Rey was struck by the frigid night’s air. Not too far from her, the wolf walked through the crowded streets; even his pace was different from the ones of his own kind: it was painfully controlled, as if he wanted to run as fast as possible, yet he refrained from doing so. For some reason, it hurt her heart.

She wanted to know more about that strange, melancholic creature, but following him was wrong: vampires didn’t waste their time in search of werewolves' company, there was nothing those low class creatures could have offered her. Not to mention, it could have been really dangerous.

Which felt intriguing.

And that wolf, perhaps, was more a puppy than a fierce beast.

Rey kept walking after him, ignoring the crowd, walking until to the limits of the town, where the streets became quieter and quieter, until everything fell to silence and they stood in front of the high defensive walls.

Effortlessly, the _puppy_ jumped over them and disappeared in the darkness of the night.

This could have been the chance for Rey to go back to the pub, drink whatever she had paid for, and stay among her fellow vampire’s peers, partying. But a persistent smell of rain, pines and blood enticed her, and with the same ease as the pup, she jumped over the wall too.

She expected to land on the soft forest soil. Instead, something grabbed her with such force that she screamed, more in surprise than fear or pain, but her voice was lost in the night.

Rey hit the ground on her back, and crushed in the damp earth that was covered with autumn leaves.

The full moon shone in the sky, but she could only see him: the wolf was holding down her wrists tight at the sides of her head; his heavy body crushed hers to the ground, and his gaze was intense. If she tried to look at the night sky, Rey could see the moonlight in the man’s raven hair. His hold was firm, but not so much she couldn’t roll away and strike him. He was doing that on purpose, letting Rey know he wasn’t trying to harm her. Problem was, Rey didn’t want to move from there, at all.

His piercing eye seemed to search for something in her face, then her body: something shifted in his eyes when they gazed at her heaving breasts; he leaned his face to Rey’s, and her heart skipped a beat. She could attack him, bite his scorching eyes away, but instead she closed her own, waiting. She shivered when his soft hair brushed her skin. When his mouth was on her neck, her breath got stuck in her throat, and she instinctively reached for his face, for his lips.

He pulled back suddenly, leaving Rey stripped of his body heat, and dizzy. He frowned at her and had Rey not been so confused, she would have found him lovely. Then she realized what he was trying to do was to smelling her, not to-

_Oh._

_Please, don’t let what I am feeling right now be disappointment._

He got up fast, not without offering Rey his hand to help her. Rey looked at his hands, transfixed: his fingers were thick and long, and they were pale as the moon. She realized she had never touched a werewolf before, and she had never even known she wanted to, up until now. It was a completely different experience from what the stories she was told as a child taught her. His skin wasn’t cold as stones, but warm as embers, and his smell wasn’t unpleasant, just… different. Unknown. She wasn’t supposed to touch him. It was wrong, _dirty_ even. And weren't those beasts way below her status as a vampire? At least that was what her grandfather liked to tell her. At the thought of Palpatine, sitting on a throne that looked even older than him while playing chess with her future at stake, Rey felt a surge of anger, and she grabbed the wolf’s hand with force, holding on to it tightly. The wolf seemed puzzled, but he did not retract his hand. When he spoke, she startled at the sound of his voice, deep and gentle.

"What do you want from me, vampire?”

Right, what did Rey want from him?

"You can speak, then. I wasn’t sure dogs were capable of it.”

Rey wanted to sound arrogant, indifferent. It felt better than being frustrated and vulnerable, and she wanted to intimidate him, even. But she was failing spectacularly in doing so. He looked unbothered, and maybe a little bit hurt. Rey felt horrible for talking to him like that.

Great. Grandpa would have been proud.

When the wolf spoke again, he sounded bored, even disappointed. 

"So you followed me all the way up in the forest...to chat?”

 _I don't know why I followed you here_. She wanted to reply. _Maybe because you're so tall I couldn't help but notice you. Maybe it's because of your hair or the way you move, or maybe it's because of that kind of melancholic look in your eyes. There is something about you that I find terribly attractive and I don’t know what it is: maybe the moon or alcohol or the wolf I have met before infected me with some strange parasite, and now I’m hopelessly attracted to dogs?! I don’t know_. 

She could have said one of these things, any of them. Instead, she said: 

“I've never bitten anyone, and I want you to be my first.”

His mouth fell half open in surprise, and before he could say anything, she added quickly: “And I’m sorry for what I have said before, it was a joke, _puppy_ ”.

Long and painful seconds of silence followed her last words. It could have been the perfect time for Rey to run away, but instead she stood where she was, waiting.

He smiled then, and he didn’t even try to hide the satisfaction. 

“How so? I thought you vampires couldn’t stand us _reeking of wet dog_ ”

Rey felt shame stabbing her chest: those were the words her grandfather taught her to describe werewolves.

“And I thought werewolves couldn’t even stand the thought of touching vampires, and yet”.

He kept smiling at her, both cocky and shy. Damn, he was cute.

“You are the one holding my hand”.

“And you are the one that is refusing to let it go”.

He chuckled, and came closer to her.

“Why do you want me to be your first?”

The way he said it made her blush, and Rey wasn’t sure if he realized it, but she saw a sparkle in his eyes. He also smiled, which showed his sharp canines so ironically similar to a vampire’s. 

_So the puppy had a little bit of an attitude._

“Why do you want me to?” The wolf continued “I know what it might mean to vampires”.

So he knew about the vampires’ of deal. However, it didn’t necessarily mean something for him. As far as she knew, biting wasn’t how werewolves mated. To him it could have simply meant to share his bed with her and then never see Rey again. The thought made her feel weird but, again, she didn’t voice her thought. Instead, she remembered the jubilant vampire crowd at the wedding, Poe who she didn’t love, and her grandfather who wanted for her to be not loved. She looked at him, at his pretty moles, his hands, at his soft gaze. His gentle voice, shy, almost bashful manners. His weight on top of her. She thought about the wolf in the forest and how he was far too similar to the man in front of her.

“You seem different, nice. And I think I am starting to like nice”. Rey spoke without thinking, too late came the realization she actually said “like” out loud.

His ears became red. 

“But you don’t even know me”.

 _But I do_ , she wanted to say. She knew she did.

“… Weren’t you the wolf in the forest? Why did you get so close to me?”

He didn’t look too surprised. It was like he knew she was going to recognize him the second they looked at each other. Still, he hesitated a little and then without looking at her, said “I thought you were really pretty, so I wanted to know you”.

She almost laughed. “You thought I was pretty, that is the reason?”

He looked at her now, roaming all over her figure slowly: his eyes became dark and large, and his tongue darted out, licking his soft, full lips like he was cleaning them from something delicious. Any intent she had of laughing at him died there and there, and the skin on her back prickled in anticipation.

“Definitely,” he said.

The wolf was so close now she could smell the rain, the pines, the earth under his nails, the sweat on his back and his arousal too.

Rey instinctively bit her lips.

He was, undeniably, a werewolf. His size, his hands, his smell, his voice. Everything about him screamed about what he was, what he wasn’t, and about what he was never going to be. He was never going to be a vampire. Her clan was never going to welcome him as anything but an enemy and, maybe, they would reject Rey too, once they'd discover what was going to happen. And they would, smelling him all over her. This was never going to be just their dirty, little, secret. 

She looked at him again, at his melancholic, gentle, eyes. She could feel the warmth emanating from his body embracing here like a warm blanket. It made her feel safe, like she were exactly where she was supposed to be.

She leaned forward and kissed him.

The kiss was hasty and unpracticed by both of them, but it was without any hesitancy. It felt so right, so good. Even if he were a werewolf and she was a vampire. His lips were so soft and hot. He licked diligently the inside of her mouth and she bit his tongue: his blood tasted deliciously.

When they stopped to breathe, his hair was a mess. His eyes were big and round, and Rey’s head was spinning. She chuckled exhilarated. She was going to be bedded by a werewolf who couldn't kiss on a dark forest floor. 

She felt proud. 

Rey showed him her tongue tinted by his blood. He pouted, and pulled her towards him, crashing the vampire against his chest.

Werewolves’ bodies were different from vampire ones: while the former were lithe and elegant, meant for running and hiding in the darkness, wolves were broad and solid, meant to catch and cage in broad sunlight. She would have loved to see him hunting: what kind of predator was he? More or less feral than herself?

“Ben”.

His voice immediately pushed away the fog in her head. “My name is Ben”.

 _Ben._ She let it slip on her tongue. It tasted good. _Ben._ _This is the name of my first bite._

But he had the feeling that she had already heard it somewhere before.

“Rey. This is my name”.

He gave her a quick nod, like that was the only possible name she could have had. His eyes were drinking in her body, but it seemed he still didn’t dare to touch her whenever he wanted.

So she took the initiative. She trailed her finger in his curly hair, along his neck, his broad shoulders, and then his chest. When she reached the first button of his camisole, she opened it.

“Rey.” Ben’s voice was deliciously low, but his gaze was firm: she knew he was asking her if she was sure about this. 

She decided she could have a little bit of attitude too: “It is just for the bite: it comes out better if it is on the neck” well, it was true.

Ben frowned, but kept being quiet and looked at her intently while Rey put her hands under his vest, and grazed his skin with icy fingers. She stopped when she felt something hard pushing against her belly: when she looked down, her eyes widened in surprise. Ben bit his lower lip then, and emboldened by her reactions, started to unfasten her blouse, one ribbon at a time, until it was fully opened, leaving Rey with her chest bared.

“And if I do this,” he said, lowering his head on her heart, his voice was a low and heavy “It is just so _I_ could give you a better bite”

The thought of him biting her back, completing the bonding ritual, made her head spin, but whatever speculation she could have gone through in that moment about the implication of his decision, it was crushed away when his lips met her breasts, instead, and Rey completely lost it: she pulled him closer, _more, more_ , with force, causing him to growl in surprise. Their screams filled the forest, like chants in a church. His mouth was warm, so warm. She was on the ground, but it felt like she was flying. Maybe she was going crazy.

And maybe she was crazy for real, because she was a vampire and he was a werewolf and it was prohibited and nobody would understand. 

But Rey bit Ben, hard. 

His skin was tender and surrendered eagerly to her mouth. Ben really tasted sweet.

Then she was on her back again, on a pile made of his robes she had mercilessly ripped away: his body, like his face, was sprinkled with moles, scattered like stars in the sky. They kissed again and again, and she bit him even more. He hissed at her and cried a little between moans.

Then her clothes too were completely gone, and Ben sat between her legs and pushed her legs open: maybe he was quivering a little. He looked at her and she nodded _yes, yes, please,_ and Rey knew Ben meant to be nice, she really knew, but when they became one, something snapped in him, and he pushed her open, rough, unkind: it hurt, but she loved feeling it so deep. In her ear he murmured sweet words and blasphemies. Rey didn’t know what time was anymore, she could only count the scratches, the moans, the numbers of his thrusts, all the times he called her name. 

When it was over, Rey was tender, boneless, anew.

Later, she was the one who pushed him on his back and scratched his chest to blood, while he covered her in kisses, and they made each other scream in pleasure. His wrists were bound by strips of her gown that she graciously knotted around his ruined skin in frivolous ribbons, while his tongue soothed her most recent wound, the one he caused – licking away her past pain, until she was reduced to a mass of bliss and tears.

To thank him, she bit his neck again and again and again. Mine. Yours. Forever.

Her bites were on his bloody wrists, his chest, belly, thighs. He cried the most when her teeth mercilessly bit between his legs, but she made amends for her sin worshipping him with her mouth, and it felt like each one of her breaths existed only for him.

And then she was on her back again, with her wrists wrapped in her ruined purple gown. Never in her blood, though, for he was too nice for that.

When everything was over, there was no Moon in the sky anymore. Rey was covered in mud, and Ben’s blood. She rested on his chest, light and boneless. The forest was now silent, for even the echoes of their cries were gone. She could only hear their hearts beating at the same pace.

Rey eyed the bite she gave him on the neck: the skin was livid and blood already started to crust. She instinctively lapped it, causing him to burst into another moan. If he’d bite her back, it would mean that she would become his mate. But she didn’t dare to voice this hope, feeling suddenly vulnerable. Instead, she caressed his cheek almost as if he were a child.

“What’s your name again?”

Ben faced her with an amused look.

“I thought I told you my name was Ben? Was I so good that you already forgot it?”

She pinched him: “Yes, you told me. I meant your clan’s name”

“Oh. It’s Skywalker”.

_What?_

She lifted herself up abruptly. “What did you say?”

“Actually, my name is Ben Solo. But I’m the only heir of the Skywalker clan, so I took the title, after my mother”.

“You,” Rey felt her throat go dry, “you are the scion of Leia Organa?”

“Yes, it’s me, Palpatine princess”.

He looked so proud that she was utterly outraged.

“What, do you think I wouldn’t recognize a Palpatine? Our families have a… history together. When I saw you in the forest, I immediately knew it was you.”

“But why…”

“Because,” and he avoided her gaze a little, “something called me to you. I don’t know what it was, but while I was wandering aimlessly in the forest, somehow I knew exactly where to find you. You looked so angry, so alone, covered in blood. Hunting prey you didn’t want, eating something that didn’t fill you up. I always feel like that too”.

“You do know what you did, right? This night you-”

“I,” he leaned close, so close to her ear, and when he spoke his voice was husky, the way it had been for her and her only during that night under the moonlight – “I willingly took the Palpatine princess knowing exactly what that could have meant for my life. Don’t think I don’t know what there’s at stake. All my life I have been told to not interact with vampires, that they are our enemies, that we are sworn to fight. This night could cost us a war, but let me tell you...” she heard him licking his lips “I don’t regret any of it”.

Her breath got stuck in her throat again.

He really was a puppy with an attitude.

“I don’t regret any of it either. Not even the bite.” She felt all the weight of her last words, but waited in hope.

Ben chuckled, and her heart fell. “I know our family have… issues to say the least. And I know Palpatine thinks he has found a way to solve it through you,” he said, emphasising the last words like he tasted something rotten. “But I think I have a better solution, Rey.”

She then felt his teeth gently scratching her neck, and her heart started to beat faster, harder. Feeling like she was reborn.

“I’m willing to try. If you want me to”.

Rey hugged him then, tightly, caressing all the wounds she had caused him. A myriad of red marks that looked like bruises. Were they going to leave scars? She hoped so. For all the gifts she gave him tonight, though, she was going to receive the biggest one in the end.

“I do.” She said.

So his teeth finally sunk on her throat, making Rey cry in pain and pleasure once again that night. And everything became ecstasy, a joy that she knew was going to last for all eternity.

Grandpa was going to be so pissed off.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
